A to Z: This is Us
by LindyLinn
Summary: Sasuhina Moments using the alphabet. Various couples shown. A: She daydreamed all the time, no one knew it was mostly about him.
1. Chapter 1

_A Daydream_

Hinata stood up and sighed. "Good job, Hina-chan!" Kiba shouted with grin. Akamaru bark while Shino nodded. They had just finished training. Kiba admitted to her that they were being harder on her than usual. And surprisingly she didn't faint nor feel tired. She smiled at that.

That meant she was getting better.

"Okay! How about we celebrate, ne?" The Inuzuka asked. "Sure" Shino said. "O-Okay." Hinata stuttered. Kiba started to walk off. "Great 'cuz I was thinkin' BBQ!"

Akamaru went home while the other 3 shinobi went into town. They walked in a comfortable silence.

"Today was a good day!"

"Every day is a good day to you, Kiba..."

"Shino you're such a bummer" 

Hinata giggled at the two important people in her life. They walked into the Barbeque shop, only to find the remainder of Konoha 11. "Hinata!" The Barbie shouted. "H-Hi Ino" Hinata smiled. "Why is everyone here?" Kiba asked. "Funny story." Naruto began as he ate "We all just ended up here. So we decided to hang out. Want to sit?" 

Team 8 looked at each other. One by one they walked to the group of teens. The group got the food and the festivities began. It was a calming gathering. "So I was thinking maybe, we could find a big lake and have a party." Sakura suggested. "That's a great idea Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "T-Thank you, Naruto.." Sakura blushed. This scene should of hurt Hinata, but for some reason it didn't. Then a thought came to mind. _Him_. She brushed the thought away. The group nodded in response to Sakura. "Let's asked Hokage-sama for a day off. How about in 3 days?" Tenten asked. "Why not?" Neji muttered. Tenten smirked "You wouldn't have had a choice, _honey_." "Yeah I realized..." He dead panned. The shinobi laughed. "Can I come too?" Sai asked. "Of course!" Sakura responded.

They continued their dinner and soon parted ways. 

"Hinata are you coming?" Neji asked. She shook her head. "I-I was going to go for a walk, I need some air." Neji shrugged and walked off with Tenten. Hinata smiled at the couple. She wished she could have been that way with him. She inwardly sighed. Why was everything in her mind about him...? She walked to the direction of the training grounds. 

Hinata absorbed the scenery, taking all of its beauty. She walked across a little bridge and up a hill. When she reached the top she sat under a tree and daydreamed. She daydreamed all the time; no one knew it was mostly about him. Looking at the sun set reminded her of a small memory.

.

.

_"Ano... Are we there yet?" she asked. "Almost..." the voice responded. The boy blind folded Hinata and dragged her to some random place. They were walking for almost 20 minutes! "No peeking, Hyuga." the boy warned. Hinata didn't even realize her byakugan activated. "S-Sorry" "Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." He kissed her cheek softly and murmured "Take off the blind fold..." She did as she was told. When her eyes opened she gasped. _

_They were on top of a hill and before her was the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen.  
_

_"I know how much you like them, so I thought this would be a nice place to see it."_

_Hinata turned and looked at her companion. Someone who she cherished. Someone who understood her. Someone who was identical to her in so many ways. She felt tears swell in her eyes.  
_

_"Sasuke..."  
_

_He smirked at her, grabbed her hand, and led her under a tree. He sat them down. They watched the sunset in a peaceful silence. She rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up. _

_"Sasuke?"  
_

_He looked down waiting for her to answer. She smiled as the words slipped out her mouth._

_._

_._

.

_"__**Thank you**__..."  
_

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the empty space next to her. She missed him. _Horribly_. Their bond was a very strong one. And one kept secret. Sasuke didn't want to burden her with his crazy fangirls and she was grateful. They hung out at night or early morning, even when they had days off. She loved how he called her _Hina_ta. No one said her name with emphasis on Hina like he did. It was one of a kind. She missed his true beautiful laugh. It was like an angel singing. Everything about him was beautiful and she was the only one who saw this side of him. She came to really love the guy and their friendship.

She wished he didn't leave for vengeance. But she understood he had to; for closure. She sighed as she watched the sunset fade into dark skies. 

"Hyuga."

She turned around sharply. _._

_Sasuke…_

But no one was there.

Just her.

She smiled sadly. "I miss you...come home soon..." Standing up, Hinata started to walk home.  
Never noticing an Uchiha smiling down at her in a tree.  
.

.

_I am home._

**A/N: how did it turn out? I hope it was nice. It kind of strayed from the daydream theme...but I still think it was okay in my standards. Anyways here is the next letter (italics is the title of the next chapter):**

Sasuke was tired, exhausted, and happy. Why? Because of the _Baby Drama _with the one he loves.

**Thanks and Peace**

**-Linda**


	2. Chapter 2

_Baby Drama_

Sasuke was tired, exhausted, and happy all at the same time. Why? Because his girlfriend, the love of his life- and soon to be fiancé, was pregnant. She was bearing _his _child. The heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke laid on the couch feeling the emotions.

Tired because he hasn't slept for days. He's been very supporting yet protective of his love and his baby. It was his father instincts kicking in.

Exhausted because she was making him do errands and buying the most craziest foods ever. Yes he was very supporting and helped her as much as possible. He would try to avoid missions as much as possible. Naruto understood and only gave him simpler missions. _However _the missions _she_ puts him in put a number on him.

Happy because he finally met someone who he could give himself to. Body and soul. He was glad that she was having his baby. He couldn't imagine anyone else. Every girl on this damn village was loud, annoying, and downright ugly in his eyes. Everyone except Hinata.

She was the total opposite of those girls. Quiet, calm, _downright beautiful_, and anything that describes a goddess. Yes, Sasuke has fallen-hard- for a girl. He finally stopped believing in getting revenge, came back to the village, met Hinata, and changed his ways. Honestly he didn't mind that either because he was still the same old Sasuke. He just was just soft around Hinata.

Just as he felt he could relax, he felt a gentle presence by the living room door frame.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata called.

"Hn?" he grunted. "A-Am...I a... bother to you?" Her voice faltered and it came out as a whisper. But it was loud enough for him to hear. He sat up on the couch and looked over at the pregnant girl. "Why ask such a question?" She poked her fingers together and she blushed. "I mean... I'm always asking for stuff and you never ask for anything in return. You don't go on missions anymore. I-I just feel like a burden to you." She felt tears come down her eyes. Damn these mood swings! 

He sighed and closed his eyes. _Is that why she's been so quiet today?_ He thought to himself. He pushed himself off the couch and walked over to her. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist. Gently but firmly he pressed his lips against hers. He earned a soft moan from her. He smirked against her plumped lips. "Hinata" he started as he gazed into her gorgeous eyes. "You are far from being a neither burden nor bother. You and this baby are the reason for my existence. So don't _ever_ say you're a burden, okay? 'Cuz you're not." Hinata smiled and nodded curtly. "Thank you Sasuke." He kissed her forehead

"Now let's get you guys some food."

He lead them out the house and into the busy village of Konoha.

**A/N:...how was it? I hope it was good. I kind of like it. I'm sorry it was short. But for this theme it had, there wasn't much to write. I promise the next one will come out in 2 days as my apologies. Thank you guys for reviewing too!**

**NEXT letter:**

No one expected that she had fallen for him. And she needed a _Confess Plan_.

**Thanks and Peace**

**-Linda**


End file.
